


Danno's Magical Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Coffee, Consensual, Daughters, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve plans an unforgettable surprise for Danny's Birthday, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Danno's Magical Surprise:

*Summary: Steve plans an unforgettable surprise for Danny's Birthday, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was so excited, Cause he is planning a surprise proposal for his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's birthday, He got the whole ohana involved, which made it even more special, He just lives to make his blond adonis happy. If things go well that night, He **_will be_** doing it for the rest of his life.

 

Captain Lou Grover came up to him, as he brought him a coffee, **_The Seaside Cove_** is expecting you, They have all of the arrangements all set up, & you have complete privacy, til you give us the word", The Hunky Brunette said gratefully, "Thank you, Lou, One less thing for me to worry about", & they went straight to work on the day's agenda. As far as Steve knows, Danny doesn't suspect a thing.

 

Officer Adam Noshimuri was taking his honorary niece, & nephew out for pizza, since he had the afternoon off, & finished his tasks early that morning at HQ. "Remember mums the word on Danno's secret, Your Pops worked very hard on it, The Kids replied in unison, "We promise", Grace, & Charlie Williams did the "pinky swear" gesture with him. After lunch, They went to get birthday gifts for their beloved Danno.

 

Officer Junior Reigns, & Tani Rey went to the venue, & were amazed that everything was almost done, Dario, The Owner, said, "Captain Lou Grover prevented my place from getting robbed, & risked his life, I am in his debt, So, He has unlimited favors coming from me", The Young Taskforce Members thanked him for that. "I just hope that everything goes good for them tonight", Tani said, "It will, Look at us, It took us awhile to get with the program, Right ?", The Young Seal asked with a smile, as they shared a kiss.

 

They left to get their own gifts, While they were doing that, Steve said to Danno, "Go have fun with the kids, They have a surprise for you, I can handle paperwork better now, Since you taught me", which was true, Danny smiled, & kissed him on the lips, & said, "Thanks, Babe, You are the best", & left to meet up with kids. The Former Seal went to finish the paperwork, & to get ready for the night.

 

The Ohana is ready, They are having dinner near Steve, & Danny, But, They are staying out of sight, They are gonna wait for Steve to give the signal, then they are gonna celebrate, & have fun too. They afe so excited that this was gonna happen in their ohana, Every now, & then, They are due for some good luck to fall upon them. They watched as the couple arrive, & to see the Five-O Commander do his thing.

 

The Dinner went off without a hitch, Danny had never felt this special in his life, as they were celebrating their special evening, The Blond was loving the treatment. "Thank you, Baby, This has been the best night of my life", "It's not over yet", The Handsome Man said, as he got down one knee, & looked deep into his eyes. "Daniel Williams, Ever since I met you, & we fell in love, My luck has changed for the better, I never had been this happy in a long time, I was wondering, Would you continue make me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me ?", He looked at him hopefully.

 

"Yes, Yes, I will", The Loudmouth Detective got emotional & kissed him, after Steve puts the ring on to his finger. "He said, "Yes !", He said, "YES !!!!", He screamed with happiness towards where the rest of the ohana is hiding. Adam smiled, & said, “We are so happy for you, You deserve it”, as he hugs them.

 

“Much happiness”, Tani said, as she kissed their cheeks, & hugs them too, The Beautiful Lifeguard had a good feeling about them, when she first met them. “We are here for you, Don’t hesitate to call on us, Got it ?”, Lou said, & the big man shook their hands, & hugged them too. “You guys are good together, Sirs”, as he hugged them both, & Grace, & Charlie were happy about getting a new father, They celebrated, til it was time to go home, & Danny thought it was a magical surprise, & the best birthday that he ever celebrated.

 

The End.


End file.
